nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Zarenna Duskwailer
Senior-Cadet Zarenna Duskwailer, a Blood Elf is a cadet for the Azerothian Union Air Force. Training to become a pilot, and an officer in the Air Force, she is located in Thunderbluff. Orphaned at the age of 9, she knows very little of her mother, and father. She formed a strong bond with other Blood Elf orphans in Orphanage 08 of the Crossroads. Biography Early life Zarenna was born in Silvermoon City in 2037 to a loving mother, and father. While still too young to remember, she remembered them with great fondness and happiness. Her mother was a tailor, and her father was a professional wine taster. In 18th January 2047, her happy childhood was cut abruptly when they both died in cases labelled "suicide". She was orphaned, and was taken to the 08th Orphanage of Crossroads shortly after their funeral arrangements. 08th Orphanage In the orphanage, she was found to be trained by the Union to be part of a new generation of loyal soldiers. She was placed in a squad with other Blood Elves orphaned under the similar circumstances. As their leader, she became a Senior-Cadet. She and her squad were subjected to abuse by Captain Elias, her superior officer. They were often left without food, exercises deliberately rigged against them, given low quality, and often second-hand equipment. They were given most of the menial jobs and were given no thanks. The abuse reached peak when Lothean fled the orphanage. She was blamed for the incident. After winning a rigged exercise simulating trench warfare, she and her squad were egged and humiliated, accused of cheating. In the evening, Cedrea attempted to report the abuse and was caught by Elias. Zarenna volunteered to take the blame, and was taken to his office and beaten. The Military Police has got wind of the situation and intervened, saving her life, and arresting the abusive Captain. Trial of Elias Zarenna attended, and testified at the trial of Elias. With multiple testimonies from her and her squad, the man was sentenced to lifetime in prison. Officer potential Zarenna was taken to the Maroon Army Headquarters, and was interviewed by General Masioko Mistshield, explaining her life's plights. While sympathising, he has explained that the reason she was called was to further assess her for officer training. Before allowing her to make a decision, he arranged for dinner to be prepared for her, and she meets Lothean also. Lothean explained that he was selected for officer training as well. The two were able to enjoy their dinner, discussing their future. Zarenna spent months being assessed. She took various difficult testings, but Lothean's presence has made her mind at ease. After their assessment, they were returned to the 08th Orphanage to resume their cadet training until graduation (with Colonel Esrae Skyreader taking over Captain Elias' position and investigating corruption in the Matron program). Orphanage since then A strange Human child was transferred to the care of Colonel Esrae, which caught the attention of every child in the orphanage. Zarenna was one of the few that tried to befriend her when she was bullied by others. When the bullying got worse the strange girl lost her sanity to attack them back. Zarenna tied to break the fight but in doing so got herself bruised from the hits. The Colonel decided that further control will be needed for the girl, and transferred her to a more secure orphanage. The Elf girl won't see her again for a while. On the year of her graduation, Zarenna received a parcel that had an amulet. Opening the amulet, she found a photo of a woman that she immediately recognised as her mother. Getting the contact information of the presumed sender from Esrae, she wrote a letter to thank him. Graduation Zarenna graduated primary cadet training with flying colours, and officer's training guaranteed at a later age. With specialist training to be taken for a year next, she chose Hunter. She realised that it meant that the squad may not see each other for a long time, but they promised to remain in contact. Specialist training Main article: Lone Raven and Hatchling Zarenna selected her specialist training as a Hunter. She was assigned Ranger Laeara Duskwailer as her personal trainer. For a year, she was taken around the world to see Azeroth out of the Crossroads. Personal life Physical appearance As a Blood Elf, Zarenna's aging is slower to that of a Human's. At the age of 29, she is comparable to an 8 or 9 year-old physically. Her height is notably short for her age due to malnutrition and excessive routines under Captain Elias' command. She consistently keeps her hair at medium length, making it look somewhat like her late mother's. Her favourite clothing to wear outside of her duties is the versatile Adidas track jacket. It was introduced to her by Laeara when she brought it back from her completed peace-keeping mission in Eastern Europe to wear while riding on her motorcycle. It was comfortable to wear for her, versatile in style, and it was a symbol of freedom from oppression to her. Every time Laeara would need to go to Earth, she would ask for more Adidas merchandise. Personality Due to controlled upbringing, she is patriotic to the Union. Her early education was controlled to be so, instilling values of the Union at a young age. While experiences with Captain Elias shook some faith, the Union's actions to arrest him, and General Mistshield's sympathetic stance made steps to partially recover. Compared to her peers, she is more capable of acting independently when required, though reaction to command she deems dubious leave much to be desired by the latter. She hates it when Sporcyism is attempted to be forced on her, as her distrust for adults stem from years of abuse. Also from her harsh treatments, Zarenna became quick to anger with abandonment issues, and find difficulty trusting, especially adults. While her trust is hard to come by, those that did manage to befriend her find her loyal. With her strong love for animals, cruelly treating them is the fastest way to earn her ire. Zarenna abhors injustice and contradictions, as she experienced racial bias. When she, or someone she cares for suffer, she becomes greatly angered. As she grew up after the formation of the Union, she has no quarrels with Night Elves or High Elves over history as her interactions with Colonel Esrae show. Her favourite foods are lemons, and anything seasoned, made with, or flavoured like lemons. She was often left with lemons in the pantry, making her go creative with lemon dishes. Her least favourite food is kimchi, not for their taste, but the smell that stays on her uniform for a long time. Relationships While she gets along well with all of her squadmates, Lothean has been a strong support to her. While she is technically his superior, his advises were useful in the hard times dished out by Captain Elias. It was also through him that she was introduced to the Church of the Holy Light. When she started her travels with Laeara, she was first skeptical on why an Undead would for a child like her. Over time when she finds kindness (or close to it as an Undead can) returned, she begins to gradually trust her. Like Laeara, Zarenna was skeptical of Human scholar Adam Torridly. When she first met him, he offered to buy any Naga artefacts from her as "contribution to her pocket money". She would know more of him after meeting in Stonard, where he talked about his past travels in Azeroth. When Laeara was suddenly called by the Union for active service, he became the replacement tutor as Zarenna catches on with his eccentricities. Although in the end, he was revealed to be Tydridalamor; a Half-Elf spymaster in disguise, she was shocked about the decent but came to genuine friendship with him over how the disguise kept her under his protection. Zarenna wishes that she knew more about her parents. She would be interested to listen to anything on her parents. Any insults on them, or reminding her status as an orphan will anger her greatly. Racing Parentage Zarenna's parentage has been deemed classified. There are hints of at least descent from one of the cadet branches of a noble family. Nothing concrete can be truly said. She has however been frequently compared to Empress Ilithdora of the Golden Horde in appearance. Most likely her counterpart in the Khaganate? Gallery Zarenna Child.jpg|Senior Cadet Zarenna as a child (2066) Zarenna Child Portrait.jpg Lone Raven and Hatchling.jpg|Zarenna with Ranger Laeara Duskwailer. Lt. Zarenna Dawnsinger Parade Uniform.jpg|Lieutenant Zarenna Dawnsinger in parade uniform Lt. Zarenna Dawnsinger Parade Uniform Colour.png Zarenna Adult.jpg|Lieutenant Zarenna Dawnsinger as an adult (2096) Zarenna Adult Colour.png Zarenna the Evil.jpg Category:Characters Category:Azerothian Category:Blood Elf Category:Orphan Category:Child